Personal Guardian
by RunnyBabbit44
Summary: Oneshot. Alice is fealing homesick. What will Gray do to make her feel better?


**Personal Guardian(I have never played the games and have only read up to chapter 24 of the manga, but I have a pretty good idea on Gray's personality. I think.)-**

Alice sat at the long dining table, with no one but Gray. Julius was too stubborn to stop his work to have dinner and Gray had somehow managed to get Nightmare to do his paperwork. All was quiet between the two besides for the scraping of the forks on the plates.

Gray glanced up at Alice as he finished his supper. "What's wrong?" He asked her. Alice had barely eaten anything.

She looked up at him. "Nothing. Just a little home sick." Alice sighed. Being in Wonderland was fun and all but she was really starting to miss home.

Shaking his head Gray went over and sat in the chair next to her. "If you tell me what you miss from your home then maybe I can help." _Gray was truly kind_. Taking her hands in his he began to stroke his thumbs across her skin.

Alice gave a week smile. "Thank you." She hesitated, not sure what she really missed. "Well, my sister is one thing, but you can't possibly help with that. I love for the books that are scattered about my house, the garden that I used to take naps in. I want it all back. I also miss the presence of another person in my room at night, I shared a room with my older sister. Not to mention my kitten."

Gray nodded, thinking of ways to make her happier. Coming up with one he smiled slightly. "Alright."

Two Days Later-

"Come on," Gray told Alice. He had her hand in his as he led her to a room. "Look."

As he opened the door Alice's eyes widened. The room that had once been and extra bedroom was now turned into an indoor garden. There were plants of various kinds. There were bonsai, cactuses, tulips, roses, daisies, sunflowers, palm trees and tons more.

Slowly and carefully Alice walked into the room. Smiling she turned around several times before falling on her back. Laughing in joy tears came to her eyes.

Worriedly Gray rushed over to where Alice now sat on the ground. "Alice? What's wrong?" _Gray was so sweet_.

Shaking her head and wiping the tears away Alice laughed some more. "Nothing. I'm just… happy."

Then an idea popped up in her mind. Alice took another look around the garden. "Gray, who did this?"

All the Lizard did was smile sheepishly and say, "Don't know."

One Day Later-

Gray walked over to where Alice was sleeping in the 'garden.' Smiling to himself he set the wiggling thing in his arms on Alice's stomach.

Feeling the weight the foreigner woke up. When she did she came face to face with a cute little kitten. It was grey with floppy ears and evergreen colored eyes. "Aww." Alice crooned.

She began to pet the kitten in front of her and it began to purr. It reminded her of her kitten at home. Alice looked up to the smiling Gray who now sat next to her. "What's her name?"

Gray shrugged. "Don't know. I just found her wandering around outside the tower."

Alice doubted this, the kitten looked to clean, but didn't say anything because _Gray was really caring_. "I'll name her Dinah. Like my cat back home."

Seven Hours Later-

Alice returned from her visit to the amusement park. Tiredly she walked to her room. When she opened the door she gasped. Inside the room, instead of her single bed, was a king sized one. Not only that but there was a mini library in there.

Deciding that she really needed sleep, and everything that been happening in these last few days, this was only to be expected. Alice collapsed onto the bed and soon found herself asleep.

Later That Night-

Alice awoke to some one putting their arm around her waist. Slowly she turned as stared into Gray's golden eyes. She gave a quiet squeak.

"Shh." Gray told her. "It's alright, I won't do anything. You did say that you missed the presence of another person in your room."

At this Alice sighed. "Fine. Just don't do anything, you hear?"

Gray laughed quietly.

The foreigner couldn't fall asleep like Gray had done so easily. She was overly aware to his arm wrapped around her. _Gray was especially gentle_. "Gray?" Alice whispered and poked him.

"Yes Alice?" He asked. So he hadn't been asleep.

They both realized something then. Their faces weren't even an inch apart. Gray's eyes went hazy and he closed the little distance between them. He kissed her lightly, like asking for permission. Alice gave him that permission by kissing him back. The two shared a passionate kiss.

Then Alice realized something. The garden, the kitten, the books, and the bed was all because of Gray. He had truly listened to what she missed and provided her with it. As she told him this a smile spread across his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about," He teased before kissing her again.

_Gray truly loved Alice and she truly loved him_.

**(I'm sorry if I messed that up. Like I said I don't really know Gray, but that doesn't stop me from loving him!)**


End file.
